A Whole New World
by UnattemptedFeat
Summary: Elizabeth was just minding her own business. And then she met the man in the tan trench coat.
1. Angels

**Author's Note** **: Hey there, beautiful human beings! I hope that everyone is doing well. Here is the crossover I talked about. Castiel and Elizabeth are best friends! And for a while, Sherlock and John probably won't know about Elizabeth's secret life as a hunter. Prepare yourself for some Supernatural characters entering the world of Sherlock. This is going to be fun!**

 **So setting... You see, lovely readers, I will not be following the plots of each individual Supernatural episode to the letter. I will just follow the general plotlines of the entire season. Honestly, it will probably be a lot less confusing that way. I will try to keep all the fics general though, thus with few spoilers.**

 **Also, this will be completely separate from my other Supernatural fics. There will be no Kat.**

 **Also, this is completely separate from my other Sherlock fics.**

 **Without further ado...**

Elizabeth pulled her coat closer around her. Darn these London winters! It felt like it was below zero and the biting wind certainly was not helping.

Just four more blocks, Elizabeth reminded herself. She was walking back to Baker Street from Bart's, where she and Molly had been hanging out.

Suddenly a man in a tan trench coat came stumbling out of an alley. Having experience with many classes of criminal, drunkard, and victim, Elizabeth quickly stepped forward to see if she could help.

"Are you alright, sir?" Elizabeth asked the man.

"I have to get back," he mumbled. He had an American accent.

Drunk tourist, maybe? "Sir, do you need any help? Can I call a cab for you?"

"I'm fine," his voice was a little stronger now. "I just have to wait for the sigil's energy to dissapate."

"Okay," Elizabeth rolled with it. "What's your name, sir?"

"I'm Castiel," he answered. "I am an Angel of the Lord."

Yep, really drunk tourist. "That's great," Elizabeth said calmly. "Can I call someone for you, Castiel?"

"No, no," Castiel looked around. "Sam and Dean are waiting for me."

"Where are they?"

"The bunker," Castiel replied almost absentmindedly. "Probably."

"And where's the bunker?" Elizabeth really just wanted to get this guy out of the cold.

"Lebanon, Kansas."

"America?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course," Castiel said it like it was obvious. "Where am I? Is this New York City?"

"Uh, no," Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. "You're in London. London, England."

"Oh," Castiel shrugged. "I was banished very far this time." He looked up to the sky. "Ah, the energy has gone away. I'll be going now."

"Wait!" Elizabeth wasn't going to let Castiel out of her sight until he was somewhere safe. She reached out and grasped his shoulder.

It was the weirdest sensation. Her hand felt like it had been glued to Castiel's shoulder, and he was pulling her through a vacuum. Elizabeth thought she was being compressed and stretched at the same time. What was going on?

Just when she thought she might be sick, it stopped. Blinking away the haze, Elizabeth realized that she wasn't in London anymore.

Not taking her hand off of Castiel's shoulder, she looked around frantically. They were in some sort of huge room. There were stairs along one wall that led to a landing and what looked like a door. A large, long table sat in the middle of the room, papers and books scattered across it.

Sitting at the table were two men. They both stood up when they noticed Castiel and Elizabeth.

"Cas," the shorter of the two men, who was still quite tall, approached them. "Are you alright? You were gone for hours."

Castiel nodded, "It took longer to escape from the Void than usual. My Grace is failing, Dean. After I escaped the Void, I was transported to London, England."

"Cas, who's that?" the taller man stepped up beside Dean. Oh, so these guys were Sam and Dean.

Castiel seemed to just have realized that Elizabeth was still clutching his shoulder in a death grip. "Oh, this is Elizabeth Angelica Holmes."

Elizabeth managed to form words, "I never told you my name!"

"I am an Angel of the Lord," Castiel explained.

"Yeah, so you said," Elizabeth was starting to believe him. "What was that? How are we...not...in London anymore?"

"It's like teleportation," Dean answered before Castiel could.

"Wait," Sam looked at Elizabeth. "Cas, did you take her from London?"

"Not intentionally," Castiel gestured to Elizabeth's unmoving hand.

Elizabeth slowly pried her fingers off of the angel, "Sorry."

"Take her back, Cas," Sam's eyes widened. "You can't just kidnap a teenage British girl and hope nobody will notice."

"I can't."

"What?!" Sam, Dean, and Elizabeth all exclaimed together.

"My Grace is drained," Castiel explained solemnly. "I cannot take her back until it has healed."

"How long is that going to take?" Elizabeth asked. Sam and Dean glanced at Castiel as well. Elizabeth figured they probably weren't jazzed at the idea of her hanging around too long.

"Three days at the most," Castiel replied.

"What?!" They cried again.

"No offense, Isabelle," Dean said. "But, uh, we don't really have the time to be babysitting at the moment."

"Okay, first," Elizabeth retorted. "The name's Elizabeth. And second, I am perfectly capable of calling a cab, going to the airport, and getting home on my own."

"We're not going to let you go to the airport alone," Sam said gently.

"Well, tough," Elizabeth argued. "Because I am not waiting around for three days for Castiel to get his Grace back. I do not want to explain this to my father, and if I leave now, I can just say that I went to Dartmoor."

"You don't understand, kid," Dean pressed. "There's a lot worse out there than a couple of hunters and an angel."

"I know that," Elizabeth snapped. "I don't scare easy. Just let me leave, and I'll be fine."

"You can't leave alone, Elizabeth," Dean shook his head. "Look, there's this thing called the Apocalypse happening and there are demons everywhere. They are after us, and they would kill you just because you were here."

"Dean, I could take her," Sam inserted, putting a hand on Dean's arm. "They're not after _me_. They'd let me go."

Elizabeth didn't even bother trying to make sense of that second point. She was going home.

"Sam, no," Dean argued. "It's too dangerous. She can wait the three days until Cas can zap her back."

"If you keep me here, you will have the wrath of the British Government raining down on you," Elizabeth warned. "My uncle probably already knows I'm gone, and it's just a matter of time before he finds this place."

"Yeah, we'll see about that," Dean countered. "Any signal your cell phone gave off was jammed the second you came in here. No signal can get out of this place unless we say so."

"Dean-" Sam tried again.

"No, Sam," Dean shut him down instantly.

Elizabeth deduced the two men quickly. Brothers, obviously. Sam was younger by three to five years, Dean had practically raised his little brother. Father most likely dead. Mother definitely dead. Rough, hard lifestyle and job. Used to living in simple conditions. Eyes having seen horrors beyond their years.

Elizabeth softened. Obviously, these guys weren't really trying to inconvenience her, They were telling the truth. Who was she to disagree anyways? She'd only been privy to this new world for like twenty minutes.

"So..." Elizabeth began. "Three days, did you say?"


	2. Apocalypse

**Author's Note** **: Hello, good peoples! I hope that everyone is extremely peachy!**

 **I hope everyone is enjoying these. Honestly, I write more for myself than anyone else, but I still like to hear your feedback. So, I guess you guys should review!**

 **Without further ado...**

When Elizabeth awoke the next morning, it took her a moment to process where she was.

America. Kansas. Lebanon. Bunker.

Right. Okay.

Not to mention, she had just found out that angels, demons, and the Apocalypse existed.

Somehow, she wasn't surprised. She credited Sherlock for that. Having her grow up among dead bodies and vicious killers probably prepared her for anything. Thus, she was totally cool with the idea of the supernatural. In fact, she was a little excited.

Elizabeth had just found out that a world beyond her own existed. How could she not be ecstatic?

Swinging out of bed, Elizabeth slid her clothes back on. Last night, Sam had led her to a unused, but furnished, room three doors down from his. He had left her for the night then, and Elizabeth had dug around to try and find some suitable sleepwear. She had ended up settling for a slightly large pair of sweatpants and a black t-shirt.

Elizabeth walked out of the room and crossed the hall. She went straight to the kitchen, having remembered passing it the night before.

Dean was there, sitting at the table with a cup of coffee.

"Morning, Brit," Dean greeted. "Mugs are in the cabinet if you want some coffee."

"Thanks," Elizabeth smiled, heading straight for her sweet nectar. She filled a mug and then sat down across from Dean.

"So," Elizabeth began, "you and your brother are hunters, then?"

"How did you know we were brothers?" Dean asked, suddenly seeming wary.

Elizabeth looked down at her mug. For the first time, she was a little shy of her abilities.

"He's younger, right?" Elizabeth redirected. "By like three or four years? It's obvious in how your protective of him, and he is used to it. You practically raised him."

"How did you know that?" Dean asked again more firmly.

"I observed you guys," Elizabeth said tersely.

"What like some sort of Sherlock?" Dean smirked. "Trying to live up to your name?"

"Sherlock Holmes is my father."

Dean's mouth dropped open. Apparently, even in the world of angels and demons, they'd heard of the world's only consulting detective. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Elizabeth nodded. "He taught me how to do deductions."

"Well, then you are certainly living up to your name."

Elizabeth suddenly remembered that her father had no idea where she was. In the excitement of realizing that monsters existed , she had forgotten to give him a call.

"Oh, damn it!" Elizabeth cried, running back to her room. She had left her jacket, mobile phone in pocket, hanging over the bedpost.

"What?!" Dean shouted, racing after her. Elizabeth quickly rifled through her jacket, ignoring the slightly freaked out hunter behind her. "Elizabeth, what is it?"

"He must be so worried," Elizabeth muttered, punching in her father's number.

"What-?" Dean understood. "Oh...Yeah, make sure to tell him that we didn't kidnap you or anything. Just don't mention..." Dean trailed off.

"Yeah, like I'm going to tell him any of _that_ ," Elizabeth scoffed.

" _Elizabeth, where are you?_ " Her father's worried voice came through the line.

"Hello to you too," Elizabeth said wryly. "I'm in Dublin," she lied quickly and easily. "Reid's aunt is sick, and I came up with him. He shouldn't be alone right now, you know?" Pulling her phone away from her ear, she sent a text to Reid, telling him the story and imploring him to cover for her. She knew that he would without question.

" _Alright, fine,_ " The worry lessened slightly, Elizabeth heard. " _When will you be back? Do you think it will be in time to solve this triple-homicide with me?_ " Dean, hearing that last sentence, glanced at Elizabeth with a weird expression.

"Don't know, sorry," Elizabeth said honestly. "I should be back day after tomorrow, though. I'll call if it will be later than that."

" _Okay, have fun with the boring, mundane, dying people._ "

"Have fun with the brutally murdered," Elizabeth echoed. "And don't be rude to Anderson this time. I'm not there, so Lestrade will just throw you out."

Sherlock hung up, and Elizabeth put her phone back in the pocket of her jacket.

"So that explains a bit of why you weren't totally spazzing when you found out about all of this," Dean mused as they walked back to their awaiting coffee mugs. "You solve cases with your dad. How old are you anyways?"

"Fifteen," Elizabeth answered. "And yeah, having intimate knowledge of the corruption of humans means that I'm not really surprised by anything. Your world might have demons, but mine has sick, twisted human beings."

Dean grimaced, "At least with demons, there are patterns and predictability. People are just crazy."

"I couldn't agree more."

After finishing in the kitchen, Dean and Elizabeth went into the main room. Sam was sitting at the long table, immersed in one of the thick, scary-looking books.

"Hey," Sam greeted them as they walked in. He looked at Dean, "So far, I've got nothing new on Lucifer." Dean sighed, running his hands through his short hair.

"So when you said the Apocalypse had started..." Elizabeth trailed off.

Sam explained, "Lucifer was released from his Cage in Hell. If we can't kill him or put him back in the Cage, the world's basically going to end."

"And how close are you to figuring out how to save the world?" Elizabeth asked.

"We've got nothing," Dean said tersely.

"Well," Elizabeth sighed. "Then I know what I'm doing the second I get back to London."

The brothers glanced at her curiously.

"I'm am _not_ dying a virgin."

Dean chuckled at that, shaking his head. Elizabeth pulled out a chair and sat across from Sam.

"Want some help?" Elizabeth asked. Sam looked tired, and she wondered if he had ever gone to bed last night. Obviously he was working really hard. Dean didn't exactly strike her as a book guy and Castiel was passed out in a bed somewhere, so she thought maybe she would lend a hand.

Sam gazed at her like she'd just fallen from Heaven, "Please." Elizabeth nodded and pulled the closest book into her arms. She opened it to the first page and immediately lost herself in this new world.

A loud thud snapped Elizabeth out of her reading. She jumped and glanced around for the killer holding the knife. Or the vampire, fangs bared to kill her.

But it was Sam, who had slammed the cover of a book shut in frustration. He scrubbed at his eyes, sighing deeply. Sam looked horribly exhausted.

"Hey, it's like," Elizabeth glanced at her watch. "Noon. I know you didn't get much sleep last night, if any. Why don't you crash, and I'll keep looking for a way to gank Lucifer."

"Okay," Sam stood. He was about to walk away when he turned back. "Wait...Did you just say 'gank'?"

"It means kill."

"Yeah, I know," Elizabeth wasn't sure why Sam was laughing. It was probably a private joke.

After he left, it was quiet again (Elizabeth wasn't sure where Dean had disappeared to). She dove back into her book.

Thirty minutes later, Elizabeth was once again brought roughly out of her reading.

She perked her ears, unsure of what had startled her this time. And then she heard it.

It was muffled, like it was far away. But it was unmistakable.

A pained cry.

It came again, and Elizabeth darted towards the sound. As she raced down the hallway, she knew where it must be coming from.

Elizabeth sprinted into Sam's room. Too late, she realized that if he was being attacked or something she would be little help. She had no weapon.

But there was no one in the room but Sam. He was in bed, sheets twisted around him. He was crying out and writhing like he was in pain.

Elizabeth slowly approached the bed. She wasn't sure if she should wake him, but she was out of options. She couldn't just leave him like that.

Reaching her hand out gingerly, she found that she was holding her breath. "Sam," Elizabeth said firmly, shaking his shoulder. "Sam, wake up."

Sam thrashed, jerking away from her touch. "No," he begged pathetically.

"Sam!" Elizabeth pressed. She used both hands and shook his shoulders hard.

Sam's eyes shot open. He sat up quickly, knocking Elizabeth's hands aside.

"Elizabeth?" Sam reached out and grasped her arm like he was assuring himself that she was real. What had he been seeing?

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth sat down at his feet, letting Sam keep her arm.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Sam sighed. "I just..."

Elizabeth squinted and deduced rapidly, "So you have nightmares about Lucifer, huh?"

Sam cracked a small smile, "Dean wasn't kidding. You are Sherlock Holmes's daughter."

"You think that the Apocalypse is your fault," Elizabeth stated.

"That's because it is," Sam's grip tightened. "I started the Apocalypse. It's all my fault."

"How is it your fault?" Elizabeth asked, confused.

"I killed a demon named Lilith, and that was the final seal," Sam explained. "Breaking that seal caused Lucifer to be able to escape his Cage. I didn't mean to, I was tricked by another demon. I never would have killed Lilith if I had known!" Elizabeth could see that Sam was pleading with her to believe him.

"I know you wouldn't have," Elizabeth soothed.

Sam was rambling now, "I didn't mean to get addicted to demon blood. It made me strong; I needed to be strong. I _had_ to be. Dean was gone, and I didn't know what to do!"

Elizabeth listened calmly. Sam was getting like Sherlock did when he was exhausted, bored, and irritated.

"Dean was gone!" Sam screamed, causing Elizabeth to jump. "He was in Hell! He sold his soul to save me, and I couldn't save _him_! Dean was down there getting tortured and burned and... I couldn't do anything about it! I couldn't save him, and I was all alone!"

Sam was breaking down, so Elizabeth did the only thing she could think of.

She hugged him.

Sam stiffened for a moment, but then relaxed in her embrace. In that moment, Elizabeth's heart went out to him. Sam wasn't even thirty yet, and the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

Elizabeth didn't care if he had started the Apocalypse. No one deserved this kind of responsibility.

Dean came running in at that moment, "Hey, I heard yelling. Are you..." He noticed Sam on the bed, Elizabeth hugging him tightly. _Nightmare?_ , Dean mouthed. Elizabeth nodded.

Seeing his brother enter, Sam pulled away from Elizabeth. He looked down, trying to school his expression.

"Hey, y'all want some grub?" Dean asked, walking back out of the room without waiting for an answer.

Elizabeth smiled and stood to leave too. She had reached the threshold when Sam spoke.

"Thanks, Elizabeth."

She kept walking.


	3. Amity

**Author's Note: What's up, mes amis? I hope that everyone is being all timey-wimey!**

 **I am having so much fun writing this. I've already got tons of ideas for more in this AU.**

 **Without further ado...**

Elizabeth ran her fingers through her wet hair, combing it out as best she could. When Sam had told her that she could use the shower if she wanted, she had immediately accepted the offer.

She figured that most teenage girls might be wary of showering in the same bunker as three, strange, grown men. That didn't bother Elizabeth. Somehow, she trusted Sam, Dean, and Castiel. They had done nothing that had given her any reason to be distrustful of them.

When she could run her fingers through her hair without hitting any snags, Elizabeth went back out to the main room. Sam was right where she had left him thirty minutes ago, immersed in the lore.

After eating the Hamburger Helper Dean had thrown together for lunch, Sam hadn't gone back to bed. Instead, he had gotten back to the books, ignoring Dean and Elizabeth's disapproving looks.

Hearing Dean moving around in the kitchen, Elizabeth cast one last glance at Sam and headed down there.

"We're out of beer," Dean was sticking his head in the fridge, checking the stocks. "And pie."

"Maybe you should take Sam to get some more?" Elizabeth suggested. Dean turned to face her, closing the fridge door. "He has got to get his head out of those books. He needs to take his mind off of the Apocalypse for a while. He's going to make himself sick."

Dean nodded in solemn agreement, "Store's only like fifteen minutes away. Demons shouldn't be able to find us that quickly. You gonna be okay here alone with Cas? You wanna come with us?"

"I'll be fine," Elizabeth said. "I think Sam needs some quality time with his big brother."

Dean smirked and went to walk out, but Elizabeth called him back.

"Wait, Dean." Elizabeth came up beside the hunter. She lowered her voice, and Dean leaned closer to hear her. "You have told Sam that the Apocalypse wasn't his fault, right? And that you don't blame him for the demon blood thing and not being able to save you from Hell?"

Dean's eyes widened, "How the hell did you deduce all that?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Sam told me."

Dean's green eyes softened, "Yeah, about earlier. Thanks for taking care of him. I was in the garage." Dean seemed almost guilty that he hadn't been there for his baby brother.

Elizabeth just smiled and led the way back to the main room. No surprise: Sam was still at the heavy volumes.

"C'mon, Sammy," Dean slapped his brother on the back.

"What?" Sam's head snapped up. "What? Where are we going?"

"Supply run, dude," Dean explained, pulling Sam out of his chair. "We need beer. And pie."

"Wait, what about Elizabeth?" Sam stood firm against his brother's tug.

"She'll be fine," Dean threw Sam's jacket at him. "She's not a kid."

"Alright, if anything happens," Sam began ominously, "Cas's phone is on the table, and he has both our numbers. Just call."

"Here, Sam, if it makes you feel any better," Dean held his hand out to Elizabeth. Realizing what he wanted, she took her phone out of her pocket and gave it to him. Dean pushed several buttons and handed her phone back to her. "Now she has all three of our numbers. And Crowley's and Bobby's. Just for good measure."

"Why did you give her Crowley's number?" Sam asked incredulously. "What if he convinces her to make a deal?"

"She's not stupid, Sam," Dean rolled his eyes.

"Who's Crowley?" Elizabeth followed the brothers as Dean pushed Sam up the stairs.

"The King of Hell," Dean threw over his shoulder as he closed the door behind them.

Elizabeth blinked when the door thudded shut. There was a King of Hell? And Sam and Dean knew him? The King of Hell had a mobile phone?

She shrugged as Castiel made an appearance.

"Hello, Elizabeth," the angel greeted, taking a seat at the table.

"Hey, Castiel," Elizabeth smiled warmly. "Are you feeling better? You seemed pretty out of it last night."

"I am much improved, thank you," Castiel answered. "Though I am not yet at full strength, I should be restored enough to take you home on the day after tomorrow as planned."

"There's no rush," Elizabeth assured him. "I don't want you to be stuck in London because you used up all of your Grace zapping me back home."

"Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad," Castiel remarked. "I have never been to London before, only looked upon its citizens from Heaven."

"You'd love it," Elizabeth pulled out a chair across from Castiel. "We've got the Eye, Doctor Who, and Tesco."

"And Sherlock Holmes," Castiel added.

"And Sherlock Holmes," Elizabeth nodded, smiling at the mention of her father.

"You know," Castiel mused. "The trio consisting of you, your father, and Dr. Watson are quite the spectacles in Heaven. God is very proud of his Creations."

Elizabeth had no idea how to properly respond to that, "Thanks, I guess."

The next twenty minutes passed in silence. Castiel stared off into space while Elizabeth played Flow Free on her phone.

The door made a very loud screeching noise when Sam and Dean got back, laden with the spoils of their trip. Elizabeth and Castiel followed them into the kitchen, where they all unpacked the bags.

Sam and Dean had picked up five cases of beer, three apple pies, two bottles of Advil, three sub sandwiches, a pair of black sweatpants, a Nirvana t-shirt, and a pentagram pendant. The clothes and the necklace, Dean threw at Elizabeth.

"Those might be more comfortable to sleep in than the old geezer's threads," Dean explained. "Also, you should always wear that necklace. It should keep you from being possessed by a demon. Since you know this world exists now, you should protect yourself as best you can."

"Thanks," Elizabeth slipped the necklace over her head and left to put the clothes away. When she came back, the three men were situated around the dining room table. Elizabeth took the place that had been left for her beside Sam. When she had sat down, Dean passed her the third sub.

After eating dinner, Dean coaxed the others into Sam's room to watch Criminal Minds. When Sam protested, citing that he needed to get back to the books, Dean threatened to shoot him if he didn't sit his ass down on the couch.

After three cliffhangers, thirteen gunshots, and seven ramblings courtesy of Dr. Reid, Dean was snoring against the armrest. Castiel had zapped himself to bed about thirty minutes ago.

"Dean," Sam got up and pulled his brother into a sitting position. "Come on, off to bed."

Dean groaned and turned the other way, settling against Elizabeth's shoulder. "Leave me alone," he mumbled.

"Dean, you're going to drool on Elizabeth," Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean sighed. He sat up, flopping his arms out. "Carry me," he said.

"I'll get his feet," Elizabeth offered, standing beside Sam, who shrugged.

"Wait-" Elizabeth seized his feet and lifted. Sam grabbed his upper half.

Dean was wide awake now. He crossed his hands over his chest and scrunched his eyes shut, "I swear to God. If you two drop me..."

Sam and Elizabeth managed to safely maneuver Dean onto his bed without banging him into anything. Satisfied with their handiwork, Elizabeth gave Sam a high-five.

"Alright," Dean kicked his shoes off. "Har, har. 'Night, kids. Get out!"

Sam and Elizabeth obeyed, closing Dean's door behind them.

"Goodnight, Elizabeth," Sam turned to go to his own room. "Only two nights to go."

Elizabeth watched him walk away.

Two nights to go.


	4. Abbadon

**Author's Note** **: Hello, good peoples! I hope that everyone is doing fantastically.**

 **(I think that's a word. Well, either way, it is now.)**

 **BTW, if anyone has any ideas for any one-shots in this AU (or any of my other ones), please share! I want some friends! I'm so lonely.**

 **I'm so lonely.**

 **I'm Miss Lonely.**

 **I've got nobody...for my ooooooowwwwnnnnnn!**

 **Without further ado...**

Elizabeth was very touched by Sam and Dean's gift of the Nirvana t-shirt and pants. They were more comfortable than the baggy clothes she had worn the previous night.

She even wore the pendant they'd given her as she climbed into her bed. Elizabeth certainly didn't want to be possessed. And she determined to take advantage of her time here as much as she could; she wanted to learn how to protect herself, her family, and her world from all of this supernatural stuff.

Elizabeth's eyes shut as soon as her head hit the pillow.

She knew she was dreaming. Elizabeth had always had that power: always knowing when she was dreaming.

A man appeared in front of her. He had a creepy grin plastered across his face, and he narrowed his beady, icy eyes at Elizabeth.

"Ah, young Elizabeth," the man drawled. "It is wonderful to walk in your dream. I've been wanting to talk to you."

Elizabeth waited, not giving this man the pleasure of talking to him.

"I am Lucifer," he gave a cynical bow. "You may have heard of me."

Elizabeth fought to keep the surprise off of her face. Why the hell was the Devil talking to her in a dream? Was she going crazy?

"You're not going crazy, Elizabeth." Lucifer laughed. He took a step forward, leaning close to her. Elizabeth wanted to shrink back, but something held her fast.

Literally, she found that she couldn't move. Not even an inch.

"Sorry, don't want you going anywhere," Lucifer sneered, twirling a piece of her hair around his long finger. "You're very important, Elizabeth Holmes. You don't know how crucial you are to my plans."

"Don't touch me," Elizabeth found the strength to move her hand, and she slapped Lucifer's hand away.

The Devil looked a little surprised. Then his eyes lit up with rage. He snatched Elizabeth's wrist and squeezed with a painful grip. Elizabeth resisted the urge to cry out. Instead, she gritted her teeth.

"Now," Lucifer stared into her eyes. Elizabeth's skin crawled. "I believe my other guest will be arriving in a moment. Ah, here he is."

Sam walked into Elizabeth's dream. He stiffened when he saw Lucifer, and then his eyes found Elizabeth.

"Let her go!" Sam ordered. "She has nothing to do with this."

"Oh, Sammy," Lucifer threw Elizabeth's wrist back at her. "She has _everything_ to do with this."

"Elizabeth, come here," Sam held out his arm. Elizabeth obeyed, stepping backwards until Sam caught her. He pushed her behind him. "Leave her out of this, Lucifer. I will _never_ say yes."

"Oh, come on, Sammy," Lucifer took a step towards them. "It wouldn't be so bad. Just let me hop in your meatsuit, and we'll change the world."

"Never."

"Or maybe..." Lucifer appraised Elizabeth. "Maybe. I'll just get Elizabeth here to say yes to me. I doubt she could resist for long." Lucifer smirked.

Sam tensed even further, if that was possible. Elizabeth stayed silent.

"But, hey," the Devil grinned. "I see that you two are a little tired, so I'll let you guys get back to sleep." Lucifer gazed at Elizabeth. "I'll see you again soon."

Elizabeth sat up like a shot, breathing hard. She clutched at the pentagram around her neck, searching for some sort of comfort.

Thundering footsteps sounded down the hall, making Elizabeth want to dive back under the covers. Sam came racing in, skidding to a halt when he saw her.

"Did you...?" Sam seemed almost afraid to know the anwer. Elizabeth nodded, trying to keep her fear under control.

"I'm sorry," Sam sighed, sinking onto the bed and running his fingers through his hair. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault!"

"Stop saying that, Sam!" Elizabeth had to be careful to keep her voice low. "It isn't your fault! So what if you killed a demon and accidentally started the Apocalypse. You can't take it back now, so stop dwelling on it!"

Sam looked a little taken aback. But he shook it off. "Okay, we need to figure this out. Why does Lucifer want _you_? I mean, no offense, but what makes you so special?"

Elizabeth shrugged helplessly, "I don't know. Why does he want _you_? No offense, either. But, why? Maybe we did something similar."

Sam sighed, the weight of the world making his shoulders droop. "Lucifer wants me to be his vessel in the final battle. All I have to do is say yes, and he can jump me. And the thing is, Dean's supposed to be Heaven's vessel. For the archangel Michael. We're supposed to fight each other. The ultimate battle between brothers."

"Just don't say yes," Elizabeth said matter-of-factly. How could that be so hard?

Sam chuckled darkly, "I wish it were that easy."

"But that still doesn't explain what Lucifer wants with me?" Elizabeth reminded him. "In fact, how did he even know who I was? I just met you guys two days ago."

"I don't know," Sam shook his head. "I don't know."

Elizabeth took a deep breath, dropping her head into her hands. "God, I just found out about this stuff. And now the Devil himself wants to mess with me. Nice."

"Eh, you get used to it eventually," Sam remarked. "The whole, world-always-against-you-never-catching-a-break thing."

"Ugh," Elizabeth flipped her hair behind her shoulders. She glanced at the clock. Three am. Great. She pulled the covers aside and slid out of bed.

Elizabeth walked by Sam, who was still sitting on her bed.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, standing and following her out.

"Coffee," Elizabeth said concisely. "And also, are we going to tell Dean about this? I think he and Castiel should know, but I get the feeling you've been telling him as little about this whole thing as possible."

"I'm going to," Sam said determinedly. "It's not just about me anymore."


	5. Anything

**Author's Note** **: Hola, mes amis! I hope that everyone is doing well.**

 **This is so much fun!**

 **Without further ado...**

It was past eight am when Elizabeth watched Dean stumble blearily into the kitchen. She and Sam had been sitting at the table, discussing their shared dream for the past five hours.

Dean didn't look surprised to see the two of them sitting there.

"Morning, guys," Dean murmured, reaching for his own mug. He blinked at the coffee pot as it delivered his Heaven on Earth.

"Morning, Dean," Sam's voice was heavy with what he had to tell his brother.

Dean seemed to notice something was up, and he brought his mug to the table. Sitting across from Sam, he looked his brother in the eye, "What happened?"

"Where's Cas?" Sam asked, ignoring Dean's question for the moment.

"Uh, sleeping probably," Dean answered, looking hard at Sam and Elizabeth. "What's going on?"

"I'll go get him," Elizabeth stood from the table. She could feel Dean's confused gaze on her back as she left. Walking out the door, she definitely heard Dean whisper something to Sam.

Elizabeth realized that she had no idea where Castiel slept. And then she wondered if angels even actually sleep.

After trying about seven rooms (and certainly giving Sam and Dean plenty of time to talk), Elizabeth found Castiel's room. He was lying in the bed, and it did look like he was sleeping. Maybe it was a sort of state of unconscious that promoted rapid healing. But, wait, that was still sleeping.

Whatever. This was too confusing.

Elizabeth walked up beside the bed and shook Castiel's shoulder. Unlike Sam, he didn't start violently.

Castiel groaned and rolled over groaning, "Leave me alone, Dean."

"Wow, angels can be grumpy," Elizabeth smiled. She poked him in the back. "And it's not Dean."

"Leave me alone, _Elizabeth_ ," Castiel said.

"You need to come into the kitchen," Elizabeth told him.

Castiel slowly rolled back over to face Elizabeth. He judged her expression. "What's happened?"

"We'll explain in the kitchen."

Castiel sighed, getting out of bed. He followed Elizabeth back into the kitchen, sitting down at the table.

"Guys, what is going on?" Dean looked between Sam and Elizabeth. "Sam said that this has something to do with Lucifer?"

"Tell them, Sam," Elizabeth stared down at her hands.

So Sam did. When he finished, Elizabeth glanced back up at the men.

Dean's eyes were impossibly wide, and Castiel seemed to be in deep thought.

"So let me get this straight," Dean ran his hand through his hair. "Lucifer has some sort of evil, important plan, and Elizabeth is supposed to be one of his pawns?" Elizabeth nodded solemnly.

Pawn. That was the best way to describe what she was supposed to be for Lucifer. What was she going to do? How was she supposed to stay away from the Devil? Was there a spell Castiel could put on her?

"Over my dead body." Dean's snarl brought Elizabeth's attention back to the conversation.

Elizabeth was a little surprised at his outburst. But his sincerity was unmistakable. Elizabeth was touched. She barely knew these three guys, but she knew that she would do anything for them. And it seemed like they thought the same way about her.

It made her miss her father, John, Lestrade, even Mycroft.

Oh, God. What was she going to tell them?

But she couldn't tell them. She couldn't endanger them even more than she already had.

Wait.

"I can't go home," Elizabeth breathed, her world plummeting into a black abyss. "I can't _ever_ go home." She looked up at Sam and Dean. She was putting them in danger too. Sure, maybe they could help her.

But whatever they knew, they could tell her over the phone.

"I have to go," Elizabeth shoved away from the table. "I'm putting you guys in danger." She turned quickly, poised to dart to her room.

Sam snatched her wrist, "No, Elizabeth. This bunker is the safest place on Earth. You're not going anywhere."

"But-"

" _No_ ," Dean yanked on Elizabeth's other wrist, making her sit back down. "We are the only ones who can help you. We are going to figure this out together."

Elizabeth sighed in acquiescence. "So, what are we going to do? I can't tell my dad about this. So do I just disappear, never to be heard from again? And are you sure you want me to stay? Who knows what Lucifer wants me for? I'm a danger."

"Yes, you are staying," Sam insisted. "Stop arguing about it."

"Why can't you tell your father about this?" Castiel asked, causing the other three to gaze at him. "If we explain what is going on, he won't worry. I will go myself and tell him."

"It's not that easy, Castiel," Elizabeth shook her head. "Sherlock Holmes does not believe in God or anything like that. He would have you committed instantly, ignoring his own deductions of you telling the truth because, to him, it's impossible. And, anyways, I don't want him or John involved in this. They deserve a clean break. I'll just drop off without looking back."

Sam gazed at her sympathetically. This would be hard, Elizabeth knew that, but she resolved to do the right thing for the people she cared about. No matter how much it would hurt her, she had to protect her family.

Elizabeth pulled out her phone and woke it up. Staring one last time at her lock screen- a picture of her and Sherlock at Christmas, taken by John- Elizabeth pulled the case off and jerked out the battery. Picking up the phone and the battery, Elizabeth crossed to the sink. She turned the faucet to a blasting, scalding stream and tossed the battery into the sink, watching as it became submerged. Then, ignoring the boys' slightly horrified expressions, Elizabeth threw her phone across the room.

It shattered when it made contact with the concrete wall, breaking into a dozen pieces. Elizabeth took a deep breath when she threw the pieces away. Her brain gave her the analogy that those broken pieces were the shards of her previous life.

It was a good one too. Elizabeth felt broken. In that moment, she felt like she had transformed into a completely different person.

It hadn't even been three days. But now there were angels, demons, Lucifer...

Elizabeth glanced over her shoulder at Sam, Dean, and Castiel. Then she looked back down at the shards in the trash.

Touching the pentagram around her neck, Elizabeth forced her emotions away. Far away.

Goodbye, Elizabeth Angelica Holmes. Hello...

She couldn't wait to find out.


End file.
